The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for rapidly constructing temporary storage facilities, and specifically to a system of building construction using standard shipping containers.
Shipping containers are widely used for the transportation of goods internationally and have standardized dimensions allowing them to be readily conveyed using a variety of different transportation modalities including ships, trains, and trucks. These containers are often called “intermodal” containers because of their versatility.
Intermodal shipping containers are normally constructed using a sturdy steel frame with corrugated steel side walls. Special fittings (“castings”) are placed in the corners of the containers at precise locations to allow the containers to be stacked and locked with other similar containers in a “twist lock” fashion so they can be stacked, for example, on the decks of transport ships.
After a period of use, shipping containers are retired from shipping but still retain substantial strength. The availability of such containers, has led to their use in the construction of buildings, for example, by connecting multiple shipping containers together and cutting openings therebetween to construct a larger structure.